Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Waveguides are increasingly being used as high capacity interconnects between one or more optical and/or electrical components of optoelectronic systems, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs). Integration of the waveguides may create challenges in component alignment during assembly, and verification and test after assembly of the PCBs. For example, a technology used to fabricate the high capacity interconnects may need to provide similar design-for-test capabilities as PCBs, which incorporate on-board test points and probe ports to enable verification and testing, in order for optical interconnection technology to be successfully integrated with high-volume PCBs.
An obstacle to implementing such test points and probe ports may be that a presence of a test point or port in a waveguide may impact a functioning of the PCB, even when the test point or port is not being used. Accordingly, current techniques to form waveguides could use improvements and/or alternative or additional solutions in order to form a waveguide that may provide testing, and verification capabilities during assembly by means of selective routing that may be reconfigured after assembly to permit different operation modes of the optoelectronic system. This functional capability is the optical waveguide equivalent to an electronic jumper on a circuit board.